


A Tiger Has More Luck In The summer

by Ovauakk



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Addiction, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Messages, Supernatural Elements, Yall im so sorry for deleting this, im a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk
Summary: Ever since his last encounter with Nakamoto Koyo, Izaya began receiving strange messages and hearing the voice of someone he held close.  But when things get out of hand and the lives of those he knows are endangered, izaya receives help from an unlikely source.'Yeah' Izaya thought bitterly 'Maybe snooping in the lives of the dead, wasn't a good idea.'( Dont ask why i did this)
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 6





	1. A New Message

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for deleting this lmaoooooo
> 
> btw ill change some things but it'll stay the same

Izaya groaned when he felt the warm rays of sunshine hitting him. He slowly opened his eyes and glared at his bedside clock as it read '5:34', he didn't want to get up.

What was the point of waking up if he was going to do it alone? He was tired of having a constant reminder about how alone he was, trying to find solace in one night stands and never being satisfied. Maybe if he changed his ways, people might consider being friends with him and maybe Shizu-chan woul- he chuckled sadly to himself at the idea. Even he knew that was a pipe dream.

He was never going to have anyone care for him, his parents never cared for him, always to busy with work. They thought that if they provided their family with financial stability, everyone would be happy. He knew their intentions were pure but he still held a grudge against them for leaving him with his bitch of a grandmother, though he was also left with his amazing grandfather. He felt his chest squeeze at the memory of the sweet, kind, and patient old man, Izaya missed him, he really missed him. He remembered the old man reading him fairy tales (which, even as a child, he thought were incredibly stupid) and teaching him Japanese.

His vision became misty, the more he thought about the man he looked up to, the more he wanted to scream and yell. It was unfair! The kindest person he had ever met, the man he wanted to be like, had to be taken away at such a young age. He felt his eyes sting as tears tried to fall from his eyes. No, it was far too early to have a breakdown.

He forced his body out of bed, hissing when he felt the cold air hit his bare chest. He gave a jaw-breaking yawn and ruffled his storm of hair, he walked slowly to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his teeth, he looked at his reflection with a frown. His ribcage was displayed gracefully through his skin, he was pale and skinny. He walked onto the scale and frowned, he had gained an extra 3Kg, not good. His skinny body and lightweight made it easier to do parkour and slip through small spaces, he might have to skip one meal today.

In the back of his mind, he could hear a small voice saying 'If you had someone to love you, they would say different.' He shook his head at the absurd thought and grabbed a towel.

* * *

Izaya gave the folder to the male before him. The information he was tasked to collect wasn't very hard but he completed the task within a week, sacrificing a week's worth of sleep and consuming ten cups of coffee every day. "And this is everything you could find about them?" the young male, Nakamoto Koyo, asked. He was shifting in his seat and looking over both his and Izaya's shoulders, he was obviously in trouble.

"Yes, I had gathered all the information you requested me to gather. Though I must ask, why would you want information on dead people?" Izaya gave a kind but fake smile while resting his head in his hands. Nakamoto fidgeted and looked over his shoulder, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." He said Izaya became intrigued. He sipped his coffee and signaled the brunette to continue. The younger male sighed, "Theses people aren't dead."

"So they staged their death?"

"No, I mean " a sigh " They did die but their spirits still....live."

Izaya raised his eyebrow with a smirk, "Nakamoto-san, you're not making any sense." he said with a laugh. Nakamoto looked at him and sighed heavily, his brown bangs falling on his face, "I really don't know how to explain this but you gotta believe me!"

"It's okay, I believe you." **Not** "I need to take my leave, I'll be expecting my payment soon." he said and left the cafe. Once he was far enough he laughed loudly, startling passersby. Really, humans were so interesting! Did Nakamoto think he was being haunted by ghosts!? HA, that had to be the funniest thing he heard today.

_'Now'_ he thought _'Let's play with my lovely humans.'_

_**"" D o n t d o i t p l e a s e ""** _

.......What?

Izaya shook his head, he knew he shouldn't have thought of that old man, now he was hearing the old man's voice.

_**"" P l e a s e i z z y ""** _

Izaya changed his direction to Russian sushi, he was hungry, that's why he was hearing voices. He sighed when he realized he'd have to skip lunch or dinner or even both! He walked into the restaurant, he greeted Simon with his usual smile and sat down at a booth in the back, ordering the usual.

_**"" Y o u r h o n e s t s m i l e i s c u t e r""** _

He ignored the voice, maybe he should stop sleeping at 3:11 and waking up at 5:34 if this was what the consequences were. He smiled and thanked Simon for the sushi when it arrived, he moaned happily when he took a bite out of the fish. Fatty tuna was his most favorite food ever, he could live off of this-

_**"" y o u u s e d t o s a y t h a t a b o u t m y o n i g i r i ""** _

Ok, this voice is really getting on his nerves! With his mood turned sour he finished the tuna quickly and left after paying. He checked his emails while mindlessly walking around, Shiki asked him to check out a small gang that's been giving him trouble, Nakamura Natsu asked if he could get some information on the Peter Raymen, Noncens Jackson asked him to find out about Kagamine Hiwari, Shanji asked him to find a writer who went missing-

_**"" Y o u w a n t e d t o b e c o m e a w r i t e r ""** _

He stepped to the side as a trash can came hurtling to him, hitting an innocent passerby. He put on his signature smirk, "IIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA." A voice yelled. Izaya turned and was welcomed with the sight of his precious monster stomping towards him, "Geez, Shizu-chan. You really love my name." He said while pointing his switchblade at the fake blond. "YOU FLEA, DIDN'T I SAY TO NEVER STEP A FOOT INTO IKEBUKURO!!??" the fake blonde yelled while lifting a vending machine over his head and throwing it at the raven, who, gracefully dogged it.

The chase began.

Shizuo chased the raven while throwing anything and everything at him and screaming curses and profanities. Izaya laughed and would throw his switchblades at the fake blonde while parkouring. This was absolutely thrilling! He wished this could go on forever! The two fought until sundown.

Izaya felt several buzzes in his pockets, he abruptly stopped and turned towards Shizuo "Sorry Shizu-chan, I have to get going!" he said and bolted into an alleyway and hiding in his favorite spot. He almost laughed when he saw the brute ran past him.

After making sure the coast was clear, he made his way back to his home.

* * *

Izaya spun on his chair and laughed loudly, he could basically feel Namie's glare on him. She was already told go home but stopped in her tracks when he insulted her love for her brother, he heard the click of her tongue and the slam of the door. He frowned and sighed.

He saved the information he wrote and shut off the computer. He stood up from the chair and walked to the kitchen, he made some coffee and put it in the freezer. Maybe he should let down this petty facade in front of Saki, she said she sees him as an older brother so why not. He shook his head at the thought, he had already built this persona into perfection, why ruin it now?

BUZZ BUZZ

He heard the buzzing from his desk and remembered the messages he received earlier, he walked to his desk and opened the drawer where he kept his phones. He opened the first phone and found 10+ messages from an unknown number, he opened the chat log.

_+*9*98(8)*(*0*)**^425*9_

Izaya looked at the number in confusion, what the hell!? That wasn't even a proper number!

He felt his confusion increase as he began reading the messages

_Unknown: Yodeling Over Usaka Animatedly Really Estices Individuals Nervously Dangling Animatedly Never Ginger Enter Ranger_

What in the actual-? As he scrolled down through the remaining messages, he was left even more confused.

_Unknown: Ginger Evil Train Ocean Uniform Train Original Fact Table Orange Kill Yoghurt Olive_

_Unknown: Racing Ugly Nun Pizza Leg Egg Apple Sea Enter_

_Unknown: Yolo Oliver is Under William Like Lilla Did Interface Effect_

Izaya had enough of this nonsense and closed his phone, he needed a hot shower to take his mind of this nonsense. He stomped up the stairs and ignored the buzzing that emitted from the phone.

* * *

_1 unread message from +*9*98(8)*(*0*)**^425*9_

_Unknown: Italy Total 'Sad Mad Enemies_

_Unknown: Ginger Rale Another Mass Party Sick_


	2. Watching Eyes

**Drip**

Izaya opened his eyes at the sound. He looked around the pitch-black room.

**Drop**

He felt the ground move under his feet. Like walking in very shallow water.

_"-But it wasn't his fault."_

He looked to the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

**Drip**

The pink yukata wearing male had his back turned towards Izaya, his fist balled to his side and the back of his neck was red. He was angry.

**Drop**

Izaya took a step forward and stopped in his tracks when the older man turned to his direction.

Izaya knew what anger mixed with hatred looked like, he saw it on a daily basis, but he had never seen the look on the man.

**Drip**

He watched as the usually calm and collected male angrily stomped towards him. Izaya took a step back and held his arms Infront of his face, ready to be punched.

**Drop**

Izaya peeked under his arms and caught the moment when his grandfather walked through him and turned to mist, disappearing into thin air. He slowly turned around, looking for the man.

**Drip**

He turned around again "Grandpa?" He called with a small voice and almost laughed at how pathetic it sounded.

_"-ve to understand, he was a mistake! I never wanted him!"_

**Drop**

He knew that voice. He knew it well.

He looked to his side and saw her back turned towards him, her posture seemed desperate and despaired. He watched as her arms lazily fell to her side.

She turned towards him and walked with a crestfallen expression on her porcelain face. He watched as she turned to mist upon walking into him.

**Drop**

His fist clenched and teeth grinding at the sound. What the hell was that sound!?

**Drip**

**Drip**

**_Drip_ **

He turned his head north and watched several drops of water fell from the black sky. He watched as the speed of the drops increased and more and more came falling.

_**Shhhh** _

The droplets merged into continuous falling water and Izaya could feel the water rise at his feet. His eyes widened and his stomach dropped, his feet were planted and his hands shook. He watched as the water grew and the speed accelerated, the water quickly rose and was now at his knees.

His mouth felt dry as a silent scream ripped through his throat. The water rose so fast that it had already reached his chest when he stopped.

As the water reached his chin, Izaya held his breath, bracing for the cold of the water. He almost gasped when the cold water suddenly washed over him and began trying to swim up.

He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw the surface of the water begin to freeze over. He tried to swim faster but his body kept on sinking deeper and deeper into the water, he wailed his arms in a last resort to save himself but the action bared fruitless.

He reached his limit and tried to breathe even the tiniest bit of air but was greeted with his lungs filled to water. He wanted to call for anyone, _anyone._

_Gramps!_

_Mairu!_

_Kururi!_

_Shinra!_

_Shizu-chan_ _!_

_Anyone,_ _please!!_

He didn't know it but the bubbles appearing in his vision were from the tears he spilled. He reached his hand out once more and felt it being grabbed.

* * *

He jolted upright with heavy breath. Holding his chest, Izaya tried to calm his beating heart. His efforts were futile as his vision began to blur, everything seemed so bright, _too_ bright.

He felt a strong wave of dizziness and laid back down onto his mattress. "Gramps!....Gramps..!.." He pathetically called out, curling into himself as tears rolled down his pale cheeks.

He opened his eyes and slowly wiped his tears, his vision had returned but now his stomach felt like it would twist into itself in pain. He grabbed the pills on his nightstand and took them with the sugar water he had prepared the previous night.

He laid down again and closed his eyes. He was truly pathetic, calling for the dead and even his archenemies! He opened his eyes and held out the hand that had been grabbed, he remembered the hand was rough yet warm against his soft but cold one.

He made a grabbing motion and chuckled sadly. When was the last time he held someone's hand? He thought for a bit and remembered, it was after his graduation and he was walking home with Kururi and Mairu, one at his side each while they held hands. He remembered how cold and dark the house was when he walked in.

He sighed and slowly left the soft mattress, he stood at the spot for a second, letting the world go into place. As he left, he heard a buzz from his phone and ignored it, work started at 5:50, not 3:25.

**_New_ ** **_message_ ** **_from **+*9*98(8)*(*0*)**^425*9**_ **

_Unknown :_ _Interested_ _'Language_ _Larry_ _Better_ _Enter_ _The_ _Heir_ _Elves_ _Ready_ _Electronic_ _Sun_ _Over_ _Olive_ _Night_

* * *

Izaya was really getting tired of this. "Listen Nakamoto-san , I'm only an informant, my job is to find information, not try to resurrect the dead." He sipped his cup of black coffee.

Nakamoto had asked him to find the precious items of the people who he had asked him to find information about.

Now that wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't friends with one of the most curious people in the world. Shinra once told him that if you can retrieve the precious items of someone whose dead, their spirit will come to you. If his grandfather had visited him in the past twenty years he would've believed the spectacle-wearing brunett but life wasn't (or was ever) on his side.

"IM NOt-" Nakamoto hunched over his tea and hushed his voice "I'm not trying to resurrect the dead. I'm- I heard that if you bury someone with their most prized possession or possessions, their spirit will rest in peace."

The rings Izaya wore suddenly felt too heavy.

Izaya laughed in what could be considered sympathetic ** _'What a kind yet futile thing.'_** it spoke. "I would love to help you" **He wouldn't** " but this week's work is far too much. Even if I took the job I would most likely only start it next month and I doubt those souls would wait any longer." He stood from his seat and paid for his cup.

He walked out of the cafe and skipped along the pavement back home with a smile. He wanted to laugh at the way a group of businessmen shuffled out of his way, he held his head to the sky and stopped in his tracks. At the edge of one of the buildings was a black silhouette, looking at him. He tilted his head and the figure tilted its head. Izaya rubbed his eyes and looked up again, the silhouette was gone.

He felt a shiver run through him _'Creepy'_ he thought. Without a second thought, he skipped back home, unfeeling of the stare that bore into the back of his skull.

* * *

"He knows" She held the doll close to her chest. "I doubt it" He stood " He only saw it, he probably thought it was an illusion." She sighed, "Maybe we should-" They cut her off, shaking and twitching ** _" IF wE do that wE'Ll nevEr LEave"._**

The raven smiled and calmly brushed her head and held it to her face. She watched her head smile and its mouth open "He knows her. He could be of good use, let's let him live." It spoke. They all watched the older male walk to the window and awaited his response. He stayed quiet. _**"Tch, TYpiCAll."**_ They held their arm close to their chest and hissed when he felt his leg fall.

"Don't worry." They all looked at the pink yukata wearing male, his mask morphing into a smile. "He'll be of good use."


End file.
